


Seven Days

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested Work:"The arranged marriage prompts... #3 Royalty AU - Marriage Law - every royal must marry a commoner chosen by the advisor to keep the bloodlines clean Seeing this with a female reader + male orc!!! 😍😍😍 Hell any big monster!!! And if the orc is the commoner too!!"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152
Collections: Terato/Exo





	1. Chapter 1

Every few generations, a lucky commoner from the kingdom gets the chance of the lifetime.

They get to marry royalty.

It is not by any competition, choice, or fated by the Gods.

It’s strictly luck.

The royal family picks one of their children to be the one to get to marry a commoner. It’s been this way ever since the kingdom came to be. It is helpful to keep the voice of people so close to the crown. It brings humbleness into the throne room.

You are the chosen royal princess. There is excitement bubbling in your stomach. The chosen one gets to choose however they like to get to the commoner. Many of picked from a hat a random name. Some gather them all up and pick a random stranger while being blindfolded. It can be anything.

The commoners are selected by having a clean criminal record or having a record that can be easily explained like self defense, theft in poverty, etc. They can be any race, religion, creed, or ethnicity. Since the kingdom is a mixed kingdom, that is extremely important. There have been s humans, Minotaurs, elves, fae, and more mingled into the royal family.

The pool of commoner names is then presented to the royal who is getting married and then they must chose how they come to their random decision.

This year, you have chosen to have the random commoners put into a room of ten each. Each commoner must bring a token that most describes who they are.

You stand inside this room on the final day of choosing with all the tokens sitting in front of you on a table.

The Matchmaker who helps with the planning of everything sits beside you. “Dear, you must chose today. You have declined all of the others.”

You stare at the covered table, waiting to see the last ten commoners items. “I will know it when I see it.”

The matchmaker just sighs. They assume you will decline the items as you have from the days before. The kingdom is waiting in held breath for you to decide. They pull the silk sheet of the items in a quick movement as your eyes soak in what is before you.

• There’s a feather with a painted scene on it.

• A scale holds a tiny statue.

• Black rocks are cracked open to expose colorful ore.

• An axe with a beautiful design in the handle.

• There’s a book with pictures.

• A necklace with a thousand tiny gems twinkles in the light.

• The stuffed head of a buck with twenty points stares at the ceiling.

• There’s a sheet of music.

• Green designs cover the entirety of a quilt.

• There’s a single straight razor with an opal handle.

You look at the matchmaker. “Remove everything but the feather, the axe, and the black rocks.”

The servants are quick. The Matchmaker sits beside you as the three items hold the fate of the future.

“Any criminal records?”

“None.” They reply.

You pick up the feather and light touch it. It’s soft. You smell it and find the hint of smoke. You place it back and grip the axe. You do not know the design on the handle. There is a language carved into the wood as well. You do not know it either. It’s heavy and well-used.

“What does an axe say about someone?”

“Someone with good hands. A builder? Hard worker.”

You place the axe back down and pick up the rock. “I’m not interested in this person.” You place with rocks back as the servants remove them as well.

The Matchmaker looks at you. “One of these commoners?”

“Yes.” You nodded. “They are waiting, correct?”

“Yes, in separate rooms.” They reply.

You look from feather to axe. What different stories they tell. The nature scene on the feather is sweet, you think. “Take me to the rooms. Bring these items. Are they blindfolded?”

“They can be.”

“Do that.” The two of you get up. Through a maze of different hallways you arrive at the two rooms. Two servants stand beside the doors with the items they corresponding to. “Close your eyes everyone. It’s going to be a surprise.”

You make sure everyone has listened and lift your dress up, slipping your shoes off before quickly grabbing an item and slinking into the room.

You close the door quietly and stare into the room that looks like all the other rooms. There your future spouse sits very politely with a blindfold over their eyes.

It’s an orc.

He is a deep jade color with tribal marks in white etched into his skin. He looks to be a larger orc even for most orcs. His hair is carefully braided with little white ornaments and silver beads neatly keeping it in place. The man wears a clean white shirt that buttons in the front and dark pants. There are heavy looking boots that have seen their better days.

You catch yourself smiling. He looks nice. You take a deep breath and lift the axe in your arms to cradle it and pad over quietly. “Excuse me.” You softly say, reaching the couch to sit beside him. You watch as his body stiffens but relaxes almost immediately. “You can take that off now. I just wanted to surprise whoever I chose.”

The orc pulls the blindfold off and tosses it on the table. He blinks a few times before looking at you, recognition crossing his features.

You hand over his axe with carefully movement. “It’s probably easy to know who I am but who are you?”

The orc pulls at the button at the neck of his shirt. “Atrad. My name is Atrad Ghonnall.”

“Well, Atrad.” You murmured to him as you watched his strong hands take the axe from you with ease. “We have seven days to get to know each other and then we get married.”

“Seven days, huh?” He laughed softly. “Are you sure about this? Since I’m…” He trailed off.

You wrinkled your nose as where his train of thought was going. You reached forward and cupped his face with one hand. He looked surprised at your touch before looking into your eyes with those sweet dark eyes of his own. “I picked you.”

Relief seemed to pour out of him and he even tilted more into your touch. “Seven days it is then.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It won’t be love at first sight.”

Your words echoed down the halls of the royal castle as several servants followed the two of you around. They were taking measurements and writing things down as the two of you went. “I understand that.” Atrad Ghonnall nodded, his eyes following you as you walked backwards to talk to him.

“Most of my personal information is already out there so I’ll let you ask the questions first.” You spoke with hand movements as if your fingers could help you speak. It would maybe make it easier.

“Why me?”

“I liked the detail on the axe. I know it was common knowledge that I am a fan of the arts…” A plate came around of delicate little snacks. “You must try these.” You scooped some up in your hand and stopped him in his tracks, pushing them towards him. “But I liked the antique feel of your axe. It was used. Worn. But the carvings stayed clear even through the dirt and stain on it. It was genuine.”

He took the snacks and popped one in his mouth. Satisfied with the elated look upon his face, you continued your walking. “It’s in orcish. Can you speak my language?”

“I cannot but I will start practicing immediately.” You pointed to a servant and they ran off immediately. “They will find me the best books and teachers to learn from along with your knowledge.”

“Have you been to the woods in the kingdom? That’s where my people live.”

“I fear I have not.” You stopped at a window. “I was never allowed to wander very far. Strict parents and all.” You smiled at him.

He looked at you with kind eyes. “I have to confess. I wasn’t sure about this when I knew I was going to be eligible. I was…cautious. My mother was absolutely horrified when I told her I was coming today.”

“Will she like me?”

“She will have to.” He leaned against the wall. Atrad was so much bigger than you. He was maybe seven feet. Gosh, you couldn’t even comprehend it. His strong orcish features and big build made him a sight to behold. He could probably stop a carriage with just a look. His long white tusks curled upward.

A thought came to your mind. “How will I kiss you?”

There was a burst of soft laughter. Atrad looked flustered and pulled at his collar again. “I don’t think I heard you.”

“How will I kiss you?” You moved forward and stood on your tippy-toes as you still had no shoes. “Look how tall you are compared to me. Do I kiss tusks then mouth?”

The orc looked to be sweating buckets. He started to stammer through words. An older maid came walking by with a handful of sheets. “Princess! Watch yourself and be ladylike.” She scolded.

You huffed and pressed your back against the window, watching her with a glare. “Dismiss yourselves. “ you waved your hands at the servants. “I wish to be alone with him.” They scattered like mice. The orc and you were left in peace in the large hallway. “Do you think you can handle the madness?”

“This? Wait until you see my people.”

“Back to your mother…”

He laughed. “She will be happy her son will not die alone. But I did think she thought I’d find some neighbor girl or something.”

“I hope you weren’t courting anyone.”

He shook his head. “No, no. Nothing like that.” Atrad went walking but stopped shortly after.

You motioned for him to lead. “This is your home. You may go where you please. “

“It’s weird to think that.” He marched forward with purpose. “But no, I wouldn’t have consented to do this if my heart was with another. You just never think you’ll be the chosen one until it happens. “

“Are you okay though?” You suddenly were nervous. “With me?”

He stopped and looked at you with those kind eyes again. “Of course. As long as you’ll have me.”

You smiled and grabbed his calloused hand, running forward. “Follow me!”

The two of you ran like children through curves and turns. You past many people. It was always busy in the castle. You turned a corner and came face to face with a door before yanking him inside the room. It was dark and Atrad was close to you.

“I’ve heard orcs have an amazing sense of smell and have dark vision.”

“It’s true.” He murmured.

“Did you know it was me when you were blindfolded in the room?”

“I knew it wasn’t the servants from earlier. I didn’t know it was you.”

“What do I smell like?” You whispered to him.

Again, the orc was caught off caught. You laughed softly and clapped your hands together, the room was illuminated in soft light. It was the royal library. “I don’t know how to answer.”

“Try.” You walked into the room and plopped down on the couch unladylike.

The orc turned his gaze away from you. “At least the rumors were true. They said you were the wild princess.”

“I think that’s why my father was so relieved that I’d be the one to marry a commoner. I think he feared that I’d traumatize another royal. My grandma raised me for the most part until she passed away and the servants took over. She was feisty too.”

“I can only I imagine.” He chuckled.

“Tomorrow we will go to your home.”

He stiffened. “What?”

“Yeah, I’ll get to see how you live. I’ll come back tomorrow night and you can if you wish. The third day is for wedding planning. On the fourth day, our families will meet. The fifth day will be sorting out where we want to live, future plans, business transactions, blah blah. The sixth day will be for whatever we didn’t get to do and seventh is-“

“Wedding.”

“That’s correct. I’ll be the Mrs. Altrad Ghonnall.” The orc again seemed bashful at your words. You giggled at sat up. You decided to take it further and cupped your hand away your mouth to whisper to him. “And then the wedding night.”

“Princess!”

Your laughter filled the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The two of you stood hand and hand in front of the tiniest cottage you’ve ever laid eyes on.

The royal carriage was behind you with silent guards. You hummed softly and glanced around, seeing far off cottages that all looked in similar in style but varied in shape and size. You glanced back at the little home and swung the arm that had Atrad’s hand before rushing forward. “Show me your home!”

“I’m too embarrassed to do that, Princess!” He was pulled forward as you made it to the entrance and shook the handle.

“Open, open!” You begged, tilting your head back to stare at him with eyes filled with wonder. “Now!”

“Hold on.” He patted around his body until he found what he sought after and pulled out a little ring of keys. He gentle moved in front of you to open and unlock the door, before letting it swing open.

This was the second day of the week with your future husband. At the end of these seven days, this man beside you would be your future husband. You could not be more excited. Now a world is unfolding before your eyes that you have never known. Standing in the middle of this doorway, you are able to see every room this cottage holds. You giggle in excitement and bounce where you stand, absorbing the world. You head in like a gust of wind to devour all these untold stories.

“It’s not much.” The orc replies but it’s almost like he’s not even sure enough in himself to speak it loudly.

“It’s wonderful.” You squealed and spun around to face him, the light of the sun dancing behind Atrad to create a holy glow around his figure. You felt a flutter in your chest but didn’t take a moment to absorb it. “And you said on the way here that you built all this? With your bare hands?”

He nodded and made his way into his own home like he was a stranger. “Orc families make a big deal when their child decides to leave the nest. My big deal was to go out on my own. So my family helped me build a home. They thought it would help me with the ladies as well…” He laughed at himself and relaxed a little bit. “I’ve been here for two years. My cousin is the house that we saw from the yard.”

“How long did it take to build?”

Atrad glanced at the doorway for a moment before stepping forward and gently closing the door. “A year. It was hard work but one of my favorites. It helped me realize the importance of what can happen when you pour love into everything you do.” His large hand reached out to touch the wall.

You moved forward to be in his space. He radiated such an aura of stillness to him. He was a mystery but you had a lifetime to learn about the person before you. “So the axe? Tell me about that.”

“About why I submitted that item for myself?”

You nodded, now standing before him. The cottage felt bigger to you for some reason. As you stood before this massive orc, you felt so small and safe.

“It just felt right. I feel like that’s not a good enough of an answer but…it is what it is.”

You laughed a little bit. “It felt right to me as well. It didn’t just feel like an axe. Felt like more.”

“It got me here. It’s divine intervention.” He looked down at you with a soft look. “I don’t know what to do with this experience. I have never had anything. My family has never had anything. For me, this house is the biggest accomplishment I will ever have. Will this be enough for you?”

Confusion settled heavy on your features. “What do you mean?”

He took your hand and had you follow him into the middle of the room where he stood behind you. “My bed is to the right. My kitchen is to the left. The land beneath our feet is not technically mine. This is what I have. You have castles, ballrooms, chefs, and more. You will not have that because of me.”

“That is true.” You commented, staring at the wonderful space before you. “But none of that is mine anyway.” You tilted your head back to catch his gaze. Your eyes locked for a moment.

“You are royalty.”

“I am a daughter.” You turned around to face him. “I would be married off. If not my father’s wealth, my next suitor’s wealth. Nothing is my own. It is given but it can easily be taken away.” You raised your hands into the air. “I bring to you status, Atrad but don’t ever feel like you will not be good enough.”

His whole being changed. He seemed to melt before your eyes. “I feel confident with you. I’ve never been good with…” He gestured to out wide with his arms. “People? I’m a horrible lone wolf but not by choice. I freeze up.”

“That’s okay! You’ll meet so many people by just being attached to me that you can’t be lonely!” You jumped up and hugged him, happy to just be in the same space together. “This is our journey together. We will grow and learn and just be!”

You heard him laugh from his belly and wrap one arm around you. “Maybe I will just take it one day at a time, huh?”


	4. Chapter 4

The sunlight was just peeking through heavy curtains. There was an orc behind you in the biggest bed that he’s probably been in, softly snoring.

You were surrounded by books, dishes with little desserts, and papers filled with scribbles. You had a candle flickering in the darkness so you could read. There was rustling from behind you. You glanced back from your position in the floor so see covers moving. The big ole orc stood up and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

He seemed so cute. “Good Morning!” You yelled at the top of your lungs.

The orc flung his sheets into the air before clinging to them to hide himself like a modest maiden. “Morning!” He coughs out, struggling for breath as he seemed to have suffered quite the fright. “What are you doing, Princess?”

“I didn’t sleep very well!” You pointed towards the sugary little cakes. “So I decided to get up early and get breakfast. “

“And what lead you here may I ask?”

“Oh!” You bounced up, skirt trailing behind you as you came to the edge of the bed with books and fabrics. “I’m picking colors out for our wedding. I’m trying to imagine things in my head. It’s not working very well!”

“It may be because you are staring at everything with strained eyes.” Altrad ran a hand over his face before rubbing his eyes roughly. “The candlelight cannot have helped much.”

“May I open the curtains?”

“Go ahead.” He laid back down in the big bed as you dumped everything you had in your arms on the soft quilts. You then ran to the windows to open up the large windows in the guest room. It was filled with morning light.

You bounced back over to the bed and did a belly flop. The orc grunted on impact. You scrambled onto your knees and stared at him in the light.

He peeked at you before fully giving you his attention. He was almost hugged by the softness of everything around him. It was almost poetic to see an orc of his size and look to be pampered. You took note of the way he looked without shirt. Muscles you muscles beneath such green skin. You wished you could reach out to touch. But you shouldn’t. You were already crossing the line at being in the room by yourself without any supervision.

Let alone with what he may or may not be wearing.

“You’re staring.” He looked at you with those soft eyes again.

“I haven’t been around people that don’t work at the castle. You are so new and foreign to me. I love it.” You smiled and leaned over him.

Altrad seemed to shrink beneath you. He snuggled into his pillow. “Thank you.” He stumbles over the words.

“You’re so shy.”

He wagged a finger at you. “I did warn you of this.”

“I’m not complaining, quite opposite in fact.” You winked at him. “You could say it’s quite endearing. “

“Some may. Others find it in annoyance.” He gestures to himself. “I would I could be bolder at times.”

“I thought orcs were born with a backbone of steel and a personality to match.”

“Most are. But I think it skipped me.” Altrad looked up at you. “I don’t think I’m a very good orc.”

“You’re a very fine orc!” You patted his bare chest in quick succession, telling yourself that it was completely fine you were touching bare skin. “You’re great!”

“Am I?”

“The best I’ve ever known!” You tossed yourself on him in an awkwardly positioned hug. “Never doubt yourself!”

“I don’t think I can now.” He mumbled to himself more than you. You felt the heat of his hand come down on the small of your back very hesitantly as if he wasn’t sure he should touch you. He was so delightfully warm. Altrad really was a whole different world. You kept your ear to his chest, listening to everything breath.

You felt like centuries went by before either of you moved. You sat up quickly to look at him, the heat moving to your cheeks. “I should let you get dressed! I didn’t mean to keep so much of your time this morning. I just wanted to bug you for a bit.”

“You’re not bugging me. I quite like you.”

Happiness radiated from your soul. “I quite like you.” You scampered off the bed and snatched another little cake from your floor platter. “Help yourself! I’ll see you in a bit.”

Altrad looked like he wanted to say more but you left the room so quickly as butterflies chased breakfast.

“You’re not pregnant, are you?” A handmaiden asked as you wiped your mouth.

You have her a stupid look as you stood up from your position of puking into a planter. “No! My maidenhood is intact.”

“I saw you coming from your fiancé’s room!” She exclaimed.

“Hold your tongue from any gossip or I’ll be cutting it out.” You waved your hand to shoo her away.

She gasped and ran off. You leaned up against a wall and adjusted yourself. Why were you getting so worried now? It’s only been three days. It’s all hitting you at once now.

You were getting married in four days.


	5. Chapter 5

A family of orcs stared back at you. You knew no ones name. Your heart was about to fall out of your chest and into the floor.

“Calm down.” He whispered into your ear. You glanced to the side at your future husband. Altrad stared at you with worry on his features. His hand rested on your leg underneath the table with a thumb making calming circles.

“Sorry,” you whispered to him “I don’t know why my father is so late. This is horribly rude.”

“It’s okay. Just breathe. I feel like you are going to faint.”

You moved your gaze to the other orcs at the table. All of them dressed to the nines for such an occasion. “This is reflecting bad on me.”

“They won’t judge you for your father’s choices. It’s okay.”

You looked back at Altrad. “We could just leave. Run away. Never look back.”

There was the faintest smile on his lips. “I’m absolutely sure you would do just that if you were allowed to.”

“We could become farmers in the next region over. No one would know.” You suggested. Shakily, you reached across the table for your glass of wine and took a hefty drink.

“Be careful.” He warned softly. “I don’t think you’ve eaten anything today. You said your stomach has been acting up. “

“It’s nerves.” You admit. “This isn’t helping. Maybe I should go check on him.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Altrad offered, already pushing back his chair.

“Yes, please.” You glanced back to the table. “Excuse us just for a moment. I’m going to go check on His Royal Highness.” Your fiancé pulled your chair back from the table and helped you up. You took his hand and the two of you swiftly left the room. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“It’s okay, I promise.” He patted your back.

“I feel like he’s being rude to your family.” The halls echoed your footsteps. It rang like a deafening hammer.

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Are they mild-mannered like you?”

He didn’t say anything for a minute as the two of you passed windows where the sunset was dripping through the glass. You didn’t want to look at his face. “They understand he’s a busy man.”

You sighed softly before coming to a big door with two guards on each side. “That’s not what I asked.” You waved your hand at them and they opened the doors inward for you two.

“I fear I don’t have a good answer for you.” The room seemed to triple in size. The royal advisor, the matchmaker, your father, and your mother were all in a huddle. Your father seemed to be the most red-faced out of all of them. Everyone else seemed calm and collected. The air about everything was thick.

“You’re late!” You yelled out, stomping into the room as your temper rose to great heights.

“Sweetheart!” Your mother swept over to with flowing gown around her like a glowing aura. “Darling!”

“Don’t!” You raise your hand at her. “Why are you two late? It’s embarrassing!” Altrad stood beside you, still as a statue.

“Your father is having a personal moment. It won’t be much longer, sweet pea.” She doted on you. “Look how pretty you are. Oh, hello hello.” She made her way over to your fiancé. “Look at you! How broad. How strong! The rumors were true.”

“Mother.” You clicked your tongue.

“Oh, it’s fine.” She waved her hand at you. “I’m on your side, darling. You picked wonderfully. A big strong man.”

“An orc.” The King frowned.

“Do not start this!” You pointed a finger at your father. “I was chosen to pick at random and I’m very fond of Altrad.”

Your mother tapped her fingers against her lips, rolling the orc’s name over her tongue. Your father seemed to go red all over again. “This is my daughter, young man! If you ever think of touching her, I’ll have you!”

The advisor and matchmaker were calming the King’s feathers. Your mother took Altrad’s and your hand and brought them to her chest to hold. “Oh, I’m so happy for the two of you. I was chosen for your father but it was so different compared to the two of you. I would have never been allowed to be wed to an orc but oh, the luck of you two. What beautiful babies, you will.” She winked at you. “I’ve heard the whispers of the handmaidens.

The blood came to your cheeks at her insinuation. “Whispers?” Altrad asked, innocent to it all.

“Oh, yes! My little girl sneaking from your room! Oh, how sweet. You couldn’t even wait to start a family!” Your mother kissed both of your hands and released them. “They’ll be darling.”

The orc stammered out words. “We haven’t!” You screeched, vibrating from the intensity of your emotion. “That’s not what that was! I couldn’t sleep! I went to read in his room!”

“I’ll kill him!” Your father lurched forward as the two workers kept him back.

“He hasn’t touched me!” You yelled louder, trying to be heard over the commotion.

Altrad moved forward to your father and gave a half clumsy bow to him. “I’ve not defiled your daughter before the wedding, sir!”

“You trickster! Scoundrel! Heathen!”

“They’re in love, My King!” Your mother moved forward and patted Altrad’s chest. “It’s not like they can go back on it now. They will be married in just a few days. It’s fine!”

“Brute!” Your father wailed and huffed, throwing a tantrum like a child.

Your mother took Altrad and you back by the hand and led you out. “We’ll eat without him. I’m so excited to meet your family. Lots of brothers and sisters? You’ll have a huge family with my daughter. She’s got my birthing hips. “

“Just kill me.” You grumbled as you were lead back to the dining hall.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s the end of the fifth day. There are papers stacked all over the place. Letter stampers are littered over the table with quills and pots on in.

You rub your writing hand, a dull ache in your palm and fingers from the day. It feels like you’ve been in this stuffy castle all day. The staff are moving documents out of the room as you lean back in your big chair and sign. You glance over to your fiancé and watch him scribble the last document of his before leaning back just as you are. He’s sick of seeing letters as well.

“Let’s run away.” You suggest, eyes feeling heavy as you close them. “We don’t have to worry about tomorrow.”

“Where would you like to go?” You heard his soft laugh.

“Anywhere, everywhere. I’m tired of being in this room. It’s so draining. Are you not exhausted?”

“I’m starving. I could eat a moose.”

“That sounds disgusting.” You laughed loudly, the sound echoing in the room for the first time today. “I’d rather have something warm and yummy.”

“I have a friend that works as a cook in one of the taverns in town. I could sneak in the back-“

“And get some grub?” You opened your eyes to look at his handsome face.

Atrad gave you a half-smile. “If you’d like.

“I’d love.” You stood up. “I want to sneak out. I’m so sick of everyone being down my throat this week. I’ll go change. Meet me in the stables.”

With a change of outfit into something one of the maid’s snuck in for you, the two of you met back up at the stables. You took his large hand into yours and tugged him towards the back of the stables. The horses whinnied softly as the two of you passed. You stopped at every single animal and gave them an apple slice before coming to the back where the outside wall was. You handed him a pitchfork and waved your hand at a large clump of hay as you took another. “I had cousins come several years back,” You started moving the hay and the orc followed suit. “and they were much older. They wanted to go into the village to see the commoners. But of course, we can’t just go out, you know?”

“So you snuck out?” He asked as the last of the hay was shifted away from the wall. Bricks were exposed but they were oddly placed as if they weren’t actually connected to each other. He gently pushed on them and a hole gave away. You waved your hands wildly in surprise and turned around to make sure no one heard the noise.

“They spent the first three days here chipping at the wall. Finally, an escape appeared. It was my first time out.” You carefully placed them in a small pile and slipped through the hall, coming face first with the shrubbery around the walls. You pushed through until you toppled out into the road in front of the castle. Atrad followed but sounded more like an elephant in a china shop. “It’s hard to sneak like this.”

“Sorry,” He looked sheepish. “I’ve never snuck anywhere in my life.”

“I can tell. A rogue you would not be.” You grabbed his hand and tugged him all the way to the town.

The sun was dipping down. You wouldn’t be missed. There was so much going on back home that people gone at dinner would be no surprise.

“What are we eating?” You inhaled the fresh air, filling your lungs as the two of you stepped into the lively town. Atrad pulled the top of your hood a little bit more forward on your face.

“A beef stew. It’ll fill your belly.”

“I hope so. I’m absolutely starving.” You patted your stomach.

The back of the tavern was shady to say the least. But again, you’ve never done this. Your orc filled a doorway and disappeared into the noise of party life. You peeked into the room to see lots of staff working. People were scrubbing floors, cleaning dishes, and cooking. The roar of the patrons was muted compared to what it was probably like coming from the back. Atrad came back with a picnic basket and a grin on his face. He looked so happy. That would be the face you would be seeing the rest of your life. There was a moment where time froze.

You were just so absorbed by him. All through dinner and after, you just watched and listened to him. He seemed to be getting more comfortable around you. The fact that the two of you were just strangers was gone. You would even consider him a partner at this point. He had taken you away from the noise of town where the two of you sat upon a hill and looked out over the scene. It was beautiful with the moon shining down, the warm air, and good company. Your belly was full as well which made it perfect for napping. You leaned yourself against his large frame.

“We should go.” He told you, “You’re going to fall asleep here.”

“Only a quick nap.” You whispered, body heavy. “It won’t take long.”

You remember him saying something but he sounded so doubtful. It didn’t matter, you were already too far passed being tired to try to wake up.

It was hot, leaving your skin feeling sticky. You moved just a little bit and tried to open your eyes. The beautiful sky was bright blue with the largest white clouds in the sky. A little breeze ruffled your hair and in that moment with the sun overhead, it was comfortable again. You closed your eyes against for a moment until the sudden realization of being outside dropped your heart into your stomach. You sat straight up and slapped your hands against your cheeks. “Oh, I’m swimming down shit creek without a paddle.” You turned to look beside you to see your giant fiancé passed out. You took two hands and pressed them against his body to shake his body. “Atrad!”

He grumbled and rolled. It took several more attempts to rouse the great beast before he sat up. “What?”

“Atrad! It’s day six!” You squished your own face, trying to contain all the things flooding your body.

“Hmm?” He wasn’t aware of his surroundings.

“Atrad!” You yelled louder. “We slept outside!”

The orc’s whole body jerked and he patted himself down, looking around as he examined his surroundings. “Your father is going to kill me.”

“The guillotine is going up as we speak, I’m sure.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

All the noise that could ever possibly be was roaring like it was alive. The castle was buzzing with people. It was to be a happy day.

The handmaiden tying your corset tied it too tightly for when she jerked, your breakfast flew out of your mouth. “Oh for the gods! I hate this thing.”

“It’s because you are probably already swelling with orc brood in your womb.” A handmaiden sewing the last crystals on the wedding dress offhandedly replied.

Your mother popped her in the back of her head with her hand fan and went back to keeping herself cool. “We don’t want anyone else to know that.”

“I’m not pregnant! That can’t even happen, can it?” You questioned, sucking in everything you had as this handmaiden felt like she was trying to squeeze your guts out of your body.

“They saw the orcs can really breed a girl, like a cat.” Another one replied.

“You’ll have litters.” Your mom added on.

You wrinkled your nose as you stepped in another layer of your wedding dress. “That can’t be right.”

“I’m so happy to be a grandmother.” Your mother sighed sweetly and did a little twirl like she was in a dream. “All orcs have such big families and all their babies are just fat little things. Their little rolls and sweet little cheeks.”

“Your womb will never be the same.” The sewing handmaiden ducked another fan.

“It’s a happy day anyway!” Your mother exclaimed, not helped at all. “You’re getting married anyway so whatever happens in nine months or less happens.”

You stomped your foot. “I’m not pregnant!”

“Don’t shake too much, darling. You’ll mess up your hair.”

“I don’t care” You stepped into another layer of wedding dress as the handmaiden were as busy as bees. You were close to being done.

“You need to care! Everyone is watching!”

“Atrad doesn’t care.” You smarted off, getting tied into the last bits of lace, flowers, and other things that make the whole getup.

“Men never do. They only care about the honeymoon.”

You slipped into heels and walked forward, feeling like everything weighed a hundred pounds. “This is seriously hot and heavy. I can’t breathe. What if I faint?”

“Are you nervous?” One of the handmaiden’s asked.

You laughed, “Maybe but I’m more asking because of how my chest is shoved up to my throat and I feel like my ribs may snap at any moment.”

“Fashion, darling.” Your mother kissed you on the cheek and then gently patted her lipstick away to make sure she didn’t mess your look up. “You remind me of me at my wedding. How beautiful you are.”

“Is it all worth it?” You asked her, actually looking into her eyes for a serious change.

A mix of emotions flooded over her face and she fanned herself furiously. “Every minute of it.” She whispered.

There was a soft pang in your chest. Maybe it was the corset. You looked ahead at the big doors that you knew you needed to go through to get to the chapel. “What if I faint?”

“I’ll drag you.” She replied, “I’ll get the handmaidens to each get a limb and we’ll swiftly carry you.”

“I’m so nervous now. I wasn’t earlier.”

“That’s because it’s time.” She pokes your nose and opens the doors, letting everyone leave to go prepare for your entrance. “Take my hand, darling. I’ll never steer you wrong.”

You gulped for air and reached forward, your whole hand and wrist glittering with jewels and silver from both families. She carefully leads you down a long hallway and to these large doors. You could hear lots of voices and music on the other side. Your mother poked her head in and did something because the music changed completely and everything got deafeningly quiet. You could hear your own heartbeat ranking against your ear drums.

“I’m going to go sit now, honey. You look beautiful. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Never feel less than a powerful woman. You understand me?” She cupped your face gently. “When you’re young, times are tough. But it gets easier. But you can always come home.” You could tell she was getting emotional. She slipped away and into the chapel. You were left outside with the guards, seeming to wait for a cue. You brushed the front of your dress down and looked at the bouquet in your hand. This whole morning was a blur. You feel like you were having an out of body experience. Yes, you wanted to be happy but this was very nerve-wracking. You could only hide behind jokes for so long. You could run, couldn’t you?

You looked down the hallway that you came. You would like to scream into your bouquet. You were always good until about five seconds before anything big happened and then you’d have a meltdown. It would be okay. It would!

The doors opened and there were easily two thousand people in front of you, all standing with joy. You marched down the aisle carefully after narrowing in on Altrad. Just focus on him, you told yourself. He looked handsome, in combination with formal human attire and orcish wedding customs. He was wiping at his face. If he cried, you’d have to cry.

“Hey there, stranger.” You whispered as he leaned down to help you up onto the lifted area where the two of you would go through the wedding ceremony.

“You look beautiful.”

“Oh, this? Just a rag.”

A smile broke out on his face. “I was starting to get anxious.”

“Me too.” You clasped your hands around his with the bouquet between everything.

The priest agreed upon by both families started in. The two of you couldn’t keep your eyes off of each other. You felt safe up here with him. This is where your life was supposed to go.

“Do you take the princess to your wife?”

“I do.” He nodded and squeezed your hands.

“And do you take the commoner as your husband?”

“I do.” You squeezed back.

“You may kiss the bride. You are now husband and wife!”

You practically jumped into his arms and kissed him. It was easy like you’ve been doing it all your life. Your orc husband melted underneath your touch and held you close. There was a roar in the room of everyone celebrating. Confetti was raining down.

This would be your happily ever after.


End file.
